


Lights Out, Words Gone

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, angst???, fluff??, kinda-smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abed and rachel are a thing and annie is none too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out, Words Gone

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by the song “lights out, words gone” by bombay bicycle club. check it out yoooo also sorry if this fic sucks ily all

To put it simply, Annie is fed up. Abed and Rachel have become somewhat of a thing in recent weeks and consequently, have been talking, texting, and skyping almost non-stop since then. Normally, she doesn't care about how Abed spends his time, but this, this is different. Annie does not care for Rachel. No, that's an understatment. Annie * loathes* Rachel. First of all, Rachel isn't even the girl she originally wanted him to go to the Sadie B. Hawkins dance with. And secondly, Rachel is perfect for him. Annie does want to see Abed with a girl, but the more she thinks about Rachel sitting curled up next to him as the two watch (and understand)Die Hard together, the more that idea twists her stomach into knots. She already feels weird acknowledging the fact that she herself wants Abed, but picturing him with Rachel sends her a bit over the edge. Annie prides herself on being the go-getter, but in this situation she's the loser.

To her own dismay, she's able to act normally around Abed and listen to his stories about the movie he and Rachel he had watched together the previous night without feeling like she wants to throw up. God, Annie hates losing Abed to her. She hates losing almost more than she hates the high-pitched laughter she can hear through the walls of apt. 303 during Abed and Rachel's nightly Skype sessions. Has Abed not heard of headphones???

...................................................................................................................

"Abed!" Annie knocks on his bedroom door one spring night. Hopefully she's knocked loud enough that he's be able to hear her over the sound of the movie he and Rachel are probably watching together via Netflix. Annie gets no response.

"Abed?" she stands by the door, listening for any signs that he's heard her and will soon acknowledge her existence, but all she hears are the slamming of a keyboard and the rustling of fabric.

"Oh, uh, Annie! Can you, uh, come back later?" Abed's voice sounds weird, almost like he's hiding something.

"Please, it will only take a minute. If we don't pay the cable bill by tomorrow, they're gonna shut it off. And the internet too. I just need you to verify one thing."

"Annie, this really isn't a good time," his voice takes on an uncharacteristically deep tone.

"What could possibly be so important that you can't-" Annie opens the door slightly. This really will take only a minute if he would just cooperate.

"oH MY GOD!" Annie quickly turns back around and covers her eyes as soon as she sees a naked Abed trying to shut off his computer and failing miserably, he's shaking so much he can't even manage to turn off the video call he and Rachel were in the midst of.

"This, this isn't what it looks like" says Abed, breathlessly.

"That really doesn't help me because I don't know what the hell this is," Annie lies. She's not stupid. Her room is right next to his. The walls are thin, she can hear him breathing quickly, Rachel's voice slightly pixelated by the internet connection, the squeaking of Abed's bed as he moves. Yes, she knows exactly what this is. 

Both of them are too stunned to move, Abed stands next to his bed, a blanket loosely wrapped around his hips. Annie remains facing the door, her fingers falling away from her eyes and balling into loose fists at her sides. The sound of Annie clearing her throat fills the room.

"Uh, Abed, I-," her voice is as small as she feels right now. The clinking of a belt as Abed puts his pants back on fills the room.

"Look, Annie. Can we deal with the bills later?" his hand is massaging the knot that has formed in his neck. 

"Yeah sure, it's no problem" Annie can hear the music Rachel is listening to in her own room thanks to Abed's laptop still being on and tears begin to form in her eyes. She moves to walk out of the room but something in her has snapped. She and Abed are face to face.

"You know what, no."

"What is it, Annie?"

"Please. Please stop doing that with her when you know that I'm home. I sleep in the next room, I can hear you two for christ's sake." the tears have started to drip down her cheeks and her voice is shaky as are her hands.

Abed sighs as he looks at the floor. "Annie-"

"And please, don't say her name to me anymore. I can't bear to hear it."

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you were happy for me?"

"Happy?! Happy for-" the knots in her stomach are making her nauseous. She feels like she can't catch her breath. 

"Oh my god, I can't breathe" she's trying and failing to blink back the tears. Abed rushes over to her and starts to rub her back but she resists.

"Annie, please tell me what's going on" he seems genuinely concerned. 

"Get your hands off of me," he obliges.

"What's going on is that you I am having your relationship with her" her voice gets grittier when she says 'her', "shoved down my throat all the time and I have had it".

"I didn't know you felt that way," he's quiet, eyes still fixed on the floor. 

Annie chuckles. "What now?" he asks.

"That's your problem, Abed. You never think about anyone except yourself. You have five minutes with a girl in a coat closet and all of a sudden you're more serious about her than you've been about anything else in a long time? You kiss me on more than one occasion and you never even acknowledge it?"

"I-" he tries to interrupt but the look on her face lets him know that she needs to keep talking.

"I just want to know why you didn't think that we were anything worth trying out" her voice cuts him deeply.

"Because you love Jeff!" he blurts out, almost shouting.

"Excuse me?! What has this got to do with Jeff?!" 

"I've seen the way you look at him in the study room. You play house with the guy!" Abed's not quiet anymore.

"That isn't fair, Abed. First of all, I only "played house" with him one time! And second of all, I don't 'look' at him in the way that you're thinking about," she rubs her temples.

"Oh yes you do," he scoffs.

"I admit, there may have been a period of time where I liked him but I don't want him anymore,"

"Oh, please. Annie, come on, at least tell me the truth." his arms lie folded across his still bare chest.

"I am telling you the truth, Abed. I've only wanted you." the tears have started falling again and she does not try to stop them. 

"I wanted you too," he's quiet again.

"Then why, why her?" she gestures to his laptop, Rachel is still online, watching Annie and Abed's conversation unfold, her glasses perched atop her auburn hair.

"Because you never gave me a chance." 

"How can you say that?" the hurt she feels is visible in her eyes. "How can you say that when you never told me how you felt? You never acknowledged when we kissed. You never acknowledged all of the times I was, and am, there for you. You never-," her shaking hands wipe away her tears.

"I said your name once." he still doesn't meet her gaze.

"What?" 

"When I...you know. I said your name out loud. Rachel wouldn't speak to me for days afterwards." he takes a deep breath.

"Abed I told you not to say her-" she says, eyes shut.

"Well she wouldn't. She started talking about how she knew that I still had feelings for you and that I wanted her to be you and-" his hands are in his pockets.

"Abed, please don't." her face is burning.

"Okay." he's silent again.

"I'm going to start looking for a new place to live in the morning." she starts to walk out of the room again.

"No, Annie, please don't." tears glisten in his deep brown eyes but they don't fall.

"I can't stay here while you're with her." she says matter of factly, her head held high and she's moving towards the door again.

His fingers reach for and take hold of her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Don't go. I need my Annie".

She simultaneously sighs and smiles. And before Abed can even process what has just happened, she's gone from his room and the door to hers has closed. He lies down on his bed, the light from his computer still glowing.

.......................................................................................................................

Midnight. Annie can't sleep and so, she decides, neither should Abed.

Little does she know that Abed is thinking the exact same thing.

.......................................................................................................................

They meet in the hall, between their two rooms. There are no words left. They've said them all. Suddenly, his lips are on hers and her arms are around his neck. His lips are soft and warm and the kiss makes her light-headed. Abed's kisses are exactly the way that Annie remembers them. Soon they are on the couch; a tangle of skin and limbs and lips and tongues and teeth. His lips are against her hair as she sucks a lovely bruise into his neck. They move together in unison, their eyes fixed on each other. He runs his hands all over her smooth, warm skin, drinking her in. She plants kisses wherever she can. She rocks against him until she collapses against his chest, moaning and saying his name the way he had always fantasized about. The way he says her name sends shivers up her spine.

It seems like forever until they've finally caught their breath. They're lying on the couch together, still wrapped up in each other. 

"I'm sorry" he whispers sleepily into her hair.

"For what?" she replies, her hands tracing circles on his abdomen.

"That it took me so long to figure out that it was you all along," his voice cuts her, but this time those cuts don't bleed.

"I'm sorry too," she sits up and kisses his lips tenderly before resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe she and Jeff are perfect for each other," Annie says, giggling.

"And you and me?" Abed asks, his hands stroking her back.

She answers him with a kiss. And there in the dark, they fall asleep. They are where they should be. Together.


End file.
